Death Battles!
by Storm the Wind
Summary: A series of fights using characters from Video Games and Anime/Manga. Also gives me something to do when I'm bored on weekend. Series idea inspired by 's Death Battle.


Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell vs. Alucard

I don't own Evangeline or Alucard, also the idea for Death Battle is from Screwattack's site

Nightstalkers, werewolves, and Batmans beware for there's a much more powerful demon lurking in the shadows.

Vampires are known for bloodsucking and natural immortality but some take it and make themselves much more than an average vampire, such as Evangeline Mcdowell, the ten year old magical Dark Evangel from Negima, and Alucard, Dracula on steroids from the Hellsing series.

It's my job to go over their weapons skills and abilities to see who would win, a Death Battle.

Though I will only be using Evangeline's power up til the Mahora Fest Tournament, I hate spoilers. Ironic ain't it.

The crimson clad vampire Alucard is exactly as his name implies, Dracula. Alucard is known as the most powerful vampire, and even entity among the Hellsing cast. Alucard was only to be defeated by Abraham van Hellsing and was then made to serve the Hellsing Organization.

Alucard has everything that comes with be a vampire, bloodsucking, speed, strength, and much more. But all of his abilities are also more powerful than any other vampire, aside from blood, he can suck a soul out of a body. He also has self regeneration, but is not perfectly immortal. Alucard lives off of the numerous souls that he has consumed. Without these souls, Alucard could die if done badly enough.

Alucard also has his shapeshifting abilities allowing him the form of numerous different creatures. He can cause illusions as well as use hypnosis. Alucard also lacks most vampire weaknesses such as sunlight and holy weapons.

Alucard's preferred method of killing is by using one of two pistols, the .454 Casull and the Jackal, both exceedlying powerful handguns. Alucard uses extreme accuracy when shooting but even so has trouble against an exceedingly fast target.

These however fall before his true power hidden behind seals. His true forms are sealed with 7 seals, with 0 being the most powerful.

When using level 0, he becomes his human self before becoming a vampire. He releases the souls trapped in his body and uses them to battle his opponents. This alone makes Alucard one of the most powerful anime characters in history.

He is a cruel and quite arrogant killer. He toys with his victims, not fully killing them till he feels they've suffered enough. He normally allows he opponent to believe they won, until reforming himself to finish them off for good. Alucard is also so determined to be killed by a human that he wouldn't even let the monster of God kill him.

In other words, Alucard is not someone you want to mess with.

The Dark Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell is just a ten year little girl on the outside but is over a century old vampire on the inside.

Known throughout the entire magical world as the Dark Evangel, she has earned herself a bounty of over 6 million. Having killed numerous being of different races has caused her to become the most feared creature alive. Because of this, a man named Nagi had placed her under a curse that sealed her powers and trapped her in a school building.

She was turned into a vampire during the witch trial ages by a type of forbidden magic.

Unlike Alucard, Eva doesn't rely much on her vampiric powers. But they do allow her the ability to suck blood and immortality. She also is resistant to normal vampire weaknesses, even once ingesting garlic ramen. Though she is weaken around garlic and leeks.

Above all else, Evangeline excels with her magical prowess. She is capable of using numerous spells with and without incantaions and doesn't require the need of a wand to do so. She is also surrounded by a natural magical barrier that can deflect natural attacks such as punching, kicking, normal weapons, etc. She is a master is basic elemental magic and excels with her dark and ice magic being her favorites.

Besides magic, she is also an expert in close combat, using a standard array of weapons. She using puppet strings that she can manipulate to retrain and opponent in place. She also uses a special form of martial arts that uses a steel fan that uses her opponent's own strength against them. But her favorite weapon is the Chachazero doll.

Chachazero is a creepy ass doll that uses Evangeline's magic to be a living doll. It can move on it's on will and can float in midair. It uses a giant sword-like knife to attack.

Evangeline is a cruel fighter but makes sure her opponent is dead as quick as possible. She does have a soft spot for those she respects but refused to ever let up in a battle. She was even capable of killing a demon god with a single spell without having to do much of anything at all.

Well I that sums the two up pretty well to the point one isn't more over powered than the other.

Let's just get this started. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

The night sky show a full red moon.

The two fighters are in a large open area.

FIGHT!

Alucard takes out his .454 Casull and begins to fire several round at the younger vampire. The bullet simply bounce off her natural barrier.

Evangeline laughs at the pathetic attempts.

Alucard smirks and trades out for his Jackal and fires several rounds. The results this time causes the barrier to weaken.

Eva suddenly appears right in front of Alucard and blasts him point blank through the chest.

"Guh!" Alucard is shot back and he falls over with a hole through his chest.

"... Don't try to play these games with me! Stand and fight like a man!" She demands him.

Alucard slowly floats back on his feet smirking as the hole in his chest heals itself.

Alucard begins now by moving using his vampire speed.

Evangeline stands where she is.

Alucard gets up close and readies to attack. Evangeline takes the moment and uses her fan and ends up flipping Alucard back, but not before Alucard swiftly and professionally grabs his pistol and shoots Eva through her forehead.

"Gah!" She yells in pain and she falls back.

"Heh headshot." He smirks as he walks away.

As he is walking away, he is suddenly struck by lighting. "GAAAH!" He yells as his body is completely destroy.

Eva is standing and smirks.

Alucard's body soon reforms back to normal.

"Not bad for a little vampire girl." Alucard smirks to her.

"Save me your compliments." She stretches her fingers and suddenly Alucard's body starts to act on it's on.

"!" Alucard finds himself unable to move.

Eva moves her hand around and Alucard's body begins to bend out of place.

"Guh!"

Eva appears in front of him and slashes him to pieces using a blade of magic.

Just like before, Alucard reforms.

"Damn it, stay dead!" She yells at him, obviously annoyed. She casted a powerful spell on Alucard and his entire body freezes over in ice.

"..." Alucard is completely immobile.

"Heh." Eva begins to walk off before turning back around.

The ice shatters and shows Alucard in his human form, the souls of his victim pour out and all attack Eva.

"!" She begins to run and floats away from the sea of souls that attack her.

"..." She charges right at Alucard.

The sea of souls consumes her just as she makes it to him.

"Hmhmhahaha." Alucard laughs. "..." Alucard's head rolls off his shoulder.

The Chachazero doll is behind him with it's knife.

KO

The sea of souls die out and Evangeline rises from Alucard's own shadow.

"Heh don't underestimate me cause of my looks." She laughs.

And that's just from what I see and know.

Since Alucard relies on his devoured souls to live, his true form is the best time to kill him. Evangeline just had to fake her death then have Chachazero kill him while he's arrogance kicks in.

While Alucard had durability, all of his powers wouldn't have much of a different affect on Evangeline's magic and skills.

The winner is Evangeline.

This was an idea I've had since Screwattack's Death Battles and I was bored as hell.

Not everyone is going to agree with this battle I just know it.


End file.
